Jealousy
by Rima Ohayashi
Summary: another Clint Natasha one shot.


BlackHawk Fan Fiction

Jealousy

Urgh! Her muscles really hurt. Maybe she had trained yet again a bit too hard. Brilliant. Coulson would give her a lecture again, not that she ever really listened to them. She slowly put her guns onto her belt. The snap of them attaching to her belt was oddly reassuring.

'I can't believe you. What on earth possessed you to do such a thing …'

Fury's angry voice reached Natasha's ears as she walked up the corridor to her room. _Someone_ was mad. He was rarely loud enough that she could hear him down the corridor. Someone had obviously _really_ pissed him off this time.

As she reached his office she quietly peeked in to see who was getting yelled at. She was susprized to find it was Clint.

'what the hell am I meant to do with you? Seriously Clint, What?'

Clint just stood there, standing still taking all of Fury's verbal hits saying nothing. His clenched fists still harbored some dried blood stains from where he had clearly hit something. What had Clint done? He was never on Fury's bad side, following his orders to a tee. The only other time Natasha had heard fury yell like this at Clint was when he hadn't killed her but brought her in.

*clink*

She swiveled round to face Coulson as he came out of his office which was next door, holding some papers.

'Ah Natasha, just the person I was looking for. I have your next assignment.'

She slowly followed Coulson back into his office, casting worried glances back at Fury's office and Clint. Coulson's office was very organised and business like, which suited his personality well. He guestered at her to sit in one of the seats across from his desk as he himself sat down. He began to open his mouth but Natasha interupted him.

'shouldn't we wait for Clint?'

'No. this is a solo mission Natasha.'

'what?'

This would be her third solo mission, but the other two had only been solo as Clint had been badly injured and resting in the hospital. He wasn't badly hurt this time, in fact he was in the best health, so how come she was going to do this mission alone? Fury always kept them together as they were the most effective team S.H.I.E.L.D had ever known.

Coulson flicked through the papers in front of him not lifting his face to look at Natasha before replying.

'Clint's not going to come with you. You are to do this mission alone.'

'yeah, but Coulson, why?'

'Clint's been suspended.'

She stared at him in shock.

'for how long?'

'two weeks. Are you done with the questions? I have at least seven more people to brief for missions before the end of the day.'

Natasha rose out of the chair hastily but still gracefully. She walked swiftly towards the door, ignoring Coulson's shocked expression.

'Natasha…'

'you can brief me later.'

And with that she disappeared from his office. Man she was a handfull, thought Coulson. Fury was in for a long and heated discussion later.

Natasha swiftly turned to fury's office. It was now empty. She swung the door open, too angry to even knock or be polite.

'Fury, what the hell is this I hear about Clint being suspended? What the hell has he done? He has done everything you wanted him to do in the last missions, which may I add have gone well. So why are you punishing him?'

Natasha glared angrily at him as he looked up at her with displeasure in his eyes. He definitely wasn't happy to see her.

'this is about the solo mission, isn't it? _You will_ be going Natasha, and by yourself. _No_ discussions. Clint is suspended and there is nothing you can do to change my mind.'

His snappy tone riled her up even more.

'Fury! Just tell me. What the hell has he f*ing done now?'

He ignored her, carrying on his work.

'Fury!'

She started swearing under her breath in russian.

'Morgaly vikalyu, padla! parshiviy!'

It was still loud enough for him to hear though, causing his head to snap up.

'if I tell you will you leave me alone and go on the damn mission, no questions asked?'

'yes' She hissed it at him.

'fine. He beat up another agent, Stirling is his name. I have no idea why though as he refuses to say anything, so I gave him two weeks suspension. Now, will you get out my office'

He gave an exasperated sigh, refusing to say anymore. She knew it signalled she should depart. She turned quickly on her heels and strut out of the office towards the hospital, fuming.

Natasha hated the hospital yet she found herself there more than she liked. However, this time it wasn't essential. The nurses and doctors more often than not ignored her as they hated her sharp tongue, only speaking to her when necessary. This instance was no exception.

Stirling lay on the bed on the far left in the first room, covered in dark bruises. His arm was in a sling also. He stared at her in fright as she strolled over to his bed, his black eye the most noticeable bruise of all where Clint had hit him the hardest from the looks of things. She picked up the clipboard at the end of his bed and read through the injuries listed. One broken arm … three broken ribs … several cuts … and bruised pretty much all over.

Stirling was dead silent, looking at her worriedly. He was like a frightened little lamb which was ironic considering that morning he had been all over her, asking her out for the fith time that week. She had refused him of course but he still pestered her in the hope she would change her mind.

He shuddered as she touched his skin, tracing the places that Clint had touched which were becoming darker and darker. Clint hadn't gone easy that was for sure. What had got him so irritated that he attacked this man?

She heard Stirlings deep sigh of relief as she stepped away from him, dropping the clipboard back into the holder and walking out of the room.

She had been searching for Clint for six hours already but she couldn't find him anywhere. Where had he disappeared to? She turned the corner to the only place she hadn't looked yet – the roof. The door swung open easily, letting the cool breeze bounce her scarlet curls away from her face.

Clint was sitting at the edge, feet dangled over the rim. His eyes were closed but snapped open as he heard her boots crunch on the gravel. He lowered his gun as he realised it was only Natasha and sat back down like before.

'Clint.'

He turned back to look at her, his stormy blue eyes still for once. He was upset. She bent down to sit next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

'do you want to talk about it?'

She felt him shift uncomfortably beneath her. They sat there in silence for the next two hours, not moving, not talking.

*yawn*

Man was she tired. She stretched her arms up in the air before looking at her bed. It looked so inviting but her worries pushed her away from it. Was Clint ok? He hadn't said anything to her about what happened and it wasn't something he regularly did so what had happened?

Her thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door. She rapidly pressed the switch, making the door hiss open. Clint stood there looking lost. He slowly stepped in. It looked as if he was scared he would break something if he wasn't careful.

'hey.'

'hey.'

It was the first word she had heard all day. Maybe he was feeling more in the mood to talk. She flicked the switch, closing the door behind him. She turned back around to find his face inches from hers. He hungrily pushed her up against the door, pressing his lips to hers.

This was only the second time they had kissed. The first time being after she had woke him in the middle of the night after having bad nightmares about the red room. He had let her sleep next to him curled up, keeping the nightmares away.

'wait … wait, Clint …'

She pushed him away, instantly regretting her actions as she wanted to kiss him again. He sighed and sat at the edge of her bed. She opened her mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to say.

'you want to know what happened?'

That hadn't been what she had wanted to ask but if he was finally going to tell her then she wouldn't correct him. She looked at him expectantly.

'um … I don't really known how to put it. I don't really want to make any excuses. I got mad, really mad. He started badmouthing you Tasha.'

His voice broke as he whispered Natasha's name.

'he started saying how you thought you were so much better than him but weren't … and how you were a stuck up b*tch … he called you a whore Tasha, a whore! … and i just snapped. I couldn't stand hearing him talk about you like that … and I hit him Tash. I couldn't stop. It took three people to rip me off him. I could have killed him, and … and I don't even seem to regret it.'

He dropped his head in his hands, ashamed. She stared at him in shock. That was jealousy wasn't it? Did he like her? Just how she liked him? She sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him. She lifted his head slowly looking into his blue cheerless eyes. She brought her lips to his, twining her hands into his short sandy hair.

For that moment he was her hawk again, and she was his black widow.


End file.
